Lo que llamas amor
by Radda Kazan
Summary: Ella le estaba haciendo la pregunta que él siempre se planteaba a sí mismo. El problema, que no estaba seguro de qué debía contestarle. / Mención de varias parejas.


**Título: **Lo que llamas amor.  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Naruto  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ninguna.  
><strong>Raiting: <strong>K+  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 549 palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Algo de OoC.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>¡Mis rubios favoritos!, nada bueno se puede sacar de esto XD. Pero, es algo lindo, una conversación entre Ino & Naruto acerca del amor y quién ama a quién. Sin parejas específicas (para que mentir, mención SasuIno / NaruIno, NaruSasu / NaruSaku y hasta tal vez SakuIno).  
><strong>Resumen:<strong>Ella le estaba haciendo la pregunta que él siempre se planteaba a sí mismo. El problema, que no estaba seguro de qué debía contestarle.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son todo obra de Masashi Kishimoto (c). Yo utilizo sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lo que llamas amor)<strong>

—¿Amas a Sakura? —le preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes sin rodeos. Ino, quien estaba sentada a su costado, tenía un semblante bastante relajante, parecía que en ese momento no tenía preocupaciones. Pese al interrogatorio al que estaba (o iba) a ser sometido, Naruto no podía dejar de pensar que ella se veía _bien_.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Ino-chan? —Naruto trató de evadir su pregunta, actuando como siempre, algo bobo.

—Ya sabes, siempre estás revoloteando y gritando sobre lo hermosa que crees que es Sakura y también repites mucho que te gusta, pero, ¿la amas? —murmuró Ino—. Me refiero a lo que serías ser capaz de hacer por ella; me pregunto, si tú harías todo lo que ella te pidiera y si serías capaz de dejar todos tus sueños y anhelos por ella. Me pregunto, si dejarías a Sasuke por ella.

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿había oído bien? ¿Acaso Ino le estaba diciendo que escogiera entre Sasuke & Sakura? Él no podía hacerlo, ni jugando. Él quería a Sakura-chan, pero Sasuke era su mejor amigo y Sakura jamás le pediría que él lo dejara, para comenzar, ella le había dicho que lo trajera ¿no?

Por primera vez, se mantuvo callado, se había quedado sin palabras. O mejor dicho, ella lo había dejado sin palabras.

—A pesar de lo que muchos dicen, el amor no es algo tan bonito. El amor consigue transformarte, te hace olvidarte de quién eres, te hace hacer cosas estúpidas por esa persona que dices que amas. —Ino comenzó a hablar, parecía ser que no se lo decía a él, si no más bien, se lo recriminaba a sí misma—. Ese sentimiento te hace desaparecer… te hace daño y te mata lentamente.

Y con lo último, Naruto reaccionó a penas.

—No.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que dices no es cierto, el amor no es así, es el sentimiento más lindo que hay. Es amor a fin de cuentas. —Naruto habló pausadamente, y luego volteó su rostro para ver a Ino—. ¿Es que jamás has amado?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, _baka_. ¿Tú sabes algo de amor? —contestó Ino, quién parecía molesta pero aún así continuó con el tono bajo de la conversación—. ¡Ni siquiera has podido contestarme lo de Sakura!

—No puedo hacerlo, Ino. Tú me estás dando a escoger, ¿cómo podría escoger entre ambos? —exclamó Naruto —. Los amo a ambos, no puedo elegir.

Ino lo miró a los ojos bastante sorprendida. '_Entonces __era __cierto_' pensó la rubia, '_él __de __verdad__…_'

—Naruto.

—¿Qué? —respondió a modo de pregunta Naruto, con voz cansina.

—Yo sí he amado antes. Lo he hecho y he sentido que me desgarraban el alma y todo mi ser cuando la persona que amé se fue.

—¿En-enserio? ¿A quién? —preguntó el rubio.

Ino sonrió y Naruto lo hizo con ella, se demoró, pero Naruto empezaba a querer que Ino sonriera siempre. Le gustaba su sonrisa, era cálida, a pesar de que a ella le estaban cayendo unas pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

—Tú y yo somos parecidos, Naruto. ¿Lo habías notado? —dijo en un suave susurro.

Y Naruto creyó, que ella tenía razón. Eran parecidos, no sabía con exactitud porqué, pero lo cierto era que al menos el amor era algo que tenían en común.

—Lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas <strong>**finales:** Bien, se puede deducir muy fácil lo que quise plantear.

Cogí a Ino y a Naruto, porque creo que ellos sienten de una manera similar, de alguna forma, ellos aman a las mismas personas.

Sakura y Sasuke están en su centro, y eso... me encantó.

Por cierto, las cosas dichas ahí arriba (como la cosa del amor que dijo Ino) es algo que hice poniéndome en su lugar, desde su perspectiva de su amor por Sasuke. So~ eso XD.

¡Recuerden, los reviews hacen la vida más dulce y pintoresca! c:


End file.
